The Basketball That They Once Played
by Yacchi
Summary: After an accident that took the life of their phantom player, the Generation of Miracles along with Kagami and Momoi, woke up one day to find themselves in a different timeline. Finding out that the Kuroko in this timeline was not the same person that they knew, they tried to live as if the accident did not happen. Will they actually, want to find a way back to their timeline?.
1. Just a Normal Day

**Hello guys :)**

**This is just some random plot that popped in my head during Christmas break while I was trying to get myself to sleep around 3am in the morning but yeah who cares about that *U*.**

**This is also my first fanfic and English is not really my first language so I apologize for any grammar, spelling or paragraph mistakes.**

**Anyways, read and enjoy ~**

**Knb does not belong to me (if it was then imagine what would happen /creys)**

Chapter Summary:

_"The basketball team is just doing their usual training, that is, until something unexpected happen..."_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Just a Normal Day<strong>

* * *

><p><em>'Funny how the nature of a normal day is the first memory to fade'<em>

**-Lionel Shriver-**

* * *

><p>They were just doing their usual rounds in this training camp located near the mountains for their upcoming match against the team that came from America.<p>

In the morning, they would do their daily jog or morning runs while in the afternoon they would either do some stretching in the gym or play some three-on-three matches. One may think that their training seems to be peaceful and well-coordinated but they never know what happens to these guys simply because they're the well-known prodigies labeled as the' Generation of Miracles' along with another whom they now considered as part of them, Kagami Taiga. And of course their pink-haired manager during their middle school, Momoi Satsuki along with Aida Riko who is their supervisor whenever her father, their currrent coach, is out.

After everyone finishes their dinner, Akashi would go talk to the coach about their new strategies but before leaving the room, he would tell everyone to also research about their upcoming match.

When Akashi exits the room, the members would talk about their new abilities as what their captain told them to do but everyone knows how this would always end up making Kise bored that he would (annoyingly) whine and grumble on why can't they just chat about some random stuff since they've been doing basketball related things since morning.

While Kise would rant about wanting some 'boys talk' , Aomine would either be arguing with Kagami while Kuroko tries to stop them or would end up sleeping while Momoi scolds him. Murasakibara would just watch the scene unfold while eating his snacks.

Midorima will sigh and would debate to himself if he should stop this commotion or just focus on other things. He founds the latter less troublesome but he also knows that if he does not stop this nonsense, Akashi and the coach would end up scolding them thus making their training harder.

Making his choice, he tries to stop the rants although in the end he would also (unconsciously) join it especially if it involves some lucky items and some teasing involving him. The night would end with Akashi combined with Riko , entering the room and telling them that their menu for the next day would either be tripled or doubled. Either way, all the members are going to end up dead the next day because of the training.

That's what would usually happen at least. But this day was a bit different. All because of their new menu in the afternoon. How did they get this new menu? It was all because of a certain yellow-haired known as Kise.

* * *

><p>"Why can't we have a break ssu..." Kise grumbled as he stretched in the gym while inserting some 'im so tired' statements.<p>

He would look at Aomine and Kagami who is having their usual one-on-one with each other. Kise would usually join them but today was an exception since he was so tired from the morning runs-his training got doubled courtesy of the events last night...well he can't complain since it was better than getting a triple, either way, he was too tired to train for this afternoon.

"Why can't we have like , a trip in the forest or something. Right, Kurokocchi? Like we should at least get some break ssu!" Kise walked over to Kuroko who seemed to be working hard as usual with his training.

"Kise-kun, you should get back to training or you'll get scolded later." Kuroko stared at Kise who, as if not hearing Kuroko's reply, was still forcing his idea of a break to the bluenette. It's not that Kuroko was disregarding Kise's idea, even he was silently agreeing that a break would be nice since they've been training non-stop for days, but the way the yellow haired is becoming noisier while talking to him would mean trouble later...trouble for Kise at least.

"We should have a day where we can swim or maybe hike around the mountains! Yep that sounds fun, ssu! Right?" Kise continued even though Kuroko wasn't listening to him anymore.

After a few more suggestions from Kise, everyone became annoyed.

"Kise just shut up." Midorima, who is holding a flower with his left hand, told the yellow haired as he passes by him while making his way to the court where he would practice his shooting. Everyone just stares at the green head while muttering something about his lucky item.

"You're so mean Midorimacchi! What's wrong with me wanting to have a break or a stroll in the forest? At least I don't carry a girly flower around"

Midorima was about to go beat up Kise while the others watch amusingly.

"Ryouta."

When they heard Akashi's voice, the others immediately went back to their training. The red captain made his way to the two bickering members.

"A-Akashicchi! Midorimacchi was being mean to me so I said-"

"Akashi, Kise was being noisy and was not doing his training when I entered here. I merely made him stop nanodayo." Midorima interrupted while pushing his glasses. Kise pouted as if he was a child who was going to get scolded by his mother. Still, he tried to defend himself being the happy-go-lucky he was.

"B-but I only said that maybe we should get a break like swimming or a hike in the mountains or maybe a stroll in the forest to relax..."

Everyone stared at the three while silently looking at Kise. Each blessing Kise in their thoughts as if it was his last day to live since his reasons were not really valid enough to be even called a reason to interrupt training.

'It was nice knowing you Kise...you're annoying but at least you tried'

'Good thing it wasn't me.'

'I'm all out of snacks...hmm maybe I should ask Aka-chin later.'

'I tried telling you Kise-kun.'

'Ki-chan you did your best'

Kise tried looking at the others to ask them to help him but just by their stares its as if Kise knew what they were thinking.

'How mean ssu!' Kise cried some alligator tears but it was interrupted when he heard what his captain had said.

"A stroll in the forest...you say."

That tone.

Everyone shivered.

They somewhat felt like they know what was going to happen next.

They knew that was not the tone for when the captain gives out his punishment. It was when he thinks of a new menu that would make their current one look like a stroll in the park.

* * *

><p>Silently, everyone was cursing Kise when they were all lead in the forest by Akashi this afternoon.<p>

"Why are you guys so worried anyways? Its as if a stroll in the forest is hard." Kagami asked while they were all walking deep into the forest. He admits that it was fun and challenging being in this team but at the same time he's just confused on how the members move sometimes. Whenever this happens, he just mutters to himself 'probably something in their middle school.'

"You'll see soon Bakagami. " Aomine muttered while trying to move away some of the plants standing in the way. Seriously, why do these tall ass plants block the way? Why was there even a tall ass plant to begin with? Kagami shouted back a 'What was that Ahoumine?!' only to get slapped by the plant that the dark haired teen moved a while ago.

Kagami hears a faint 'Dai-chan, I'm so excited for this forest stroll~' from Momoi who was walking beside Aomine who replied 'More like a stroll in hel-' but was cut off when Momoi scolded him about his language.

"Aomine-kun probably means that this stroll in the forest would be harder than our current menu in the afternoons."

Kagami was so focused in Aomine and Momoi's conversation that he jumped up when he heard the voice talking to him.

"Kuroko! Stop doing that! And aren't you walking with Kise a while ago?!"

"I was but he was talking nonstop so I moved away from him."

'Blunt as ever...He may have a point though' Kagami thought to himself as he hears a familiar voice shouting in a distance 'Mou...Kurokocchi! Where are you?'

"We should get going."

The two walked together to where the others was and listened to their captain's instruction.

They were just shocked that this menu was not actually a menu but an actual stroll in the forest for a break. It seems that last night, Akashi and the coach had already planned a stroll in the forest.

" Just be back by the gym around 7, if anyone is late...I heard there was a lake somewhere here. " Akashi said with a smile before walking somewhere deep in the forest. They just knew that the last sentence meant 'death in the lake if you're late'

Needless to say they just complied with their captain as they try to enjoy their so-called break in this damp forest.

Murasakibara told them that he would just go to where Akashi went while Midorima said something about looking for possible lucky items leaving the other five behind.

"Kurokocchi!" Kise found Kuroko beside Kagami and before he could hug him, Kuroko moved away so Kise's face met the grass instead.

"So mean ssu! But anyways, I'm just glad that we got a break! You think so too?" Kise just smiled at the two.

"Well, a break in the forest isn't that bad I guess." Kagami observed his surroundings and he just agreed. Though, if you ask him ,he would rather play basketball (even though they were already doing basketball related stuffs for the past few days) rather than taking a stroll for a break.

"I agree, it's quiet and you get to feel the nature too." Its not that he did not want to practice but a break is good every now and then, Kuroko thought to himself.

"Eeeh I did not know that Kurokocchi was a nature type of person"

Kuroko ignored Kise's comment as he followed Kagami who seemed to be listening to Momoi and Aomine's conversation...or argument?

"Mou...Dai-chan! This is a stroll in the forest! Not for you to lie down underneath a tree to sleep."

"Shut up Satsuki. Besides, Akashi said we could do anything in this break so" Aomine yawned "Let me sleep."

Momoi looked at Aomine with a pout. That is, until she thought of an idea.

"Okay Dai-chan. We'll just leave you alone here." Momoi grinned as she signed Kise, Kuroko and Kagami to leave the place. The three except Kuroko looked at her confusingly but they complied.

Before Momoi follows them, she said loudly with a sarcastically sweet voice for Aomine to hear.

"Nee, Dai-chan. Before we leave, you know, I heard some rumors about this forest." Momoi grinned darkly

"They say a lot of people here committed suicide or got into an accident and that this forest is actually haunted."

Apparently, the stroll Momoi wanted came true. She was grinning while walking beside Kuroko who was getting glomped by Kise from behind. Aomine and Kagami just walked behind them while muttering to themselves 'Ghosts aren't real...that's stupid.' Even though their shaking figures were contradicting their statement. Heck, those two can't even look at a tree the same anymore according to Kise.

Needless to say, Aomine did not even try to sleep again underneath a tree in that forest. Damn that woman for knowing his secrets.

Aomine tried thinking of a way to get back at his childhood friend but he kept on losing so he just shut his mouth while grumbling that he was too tired and bored for this. He found a way to appease his boredom by teasing the red head beside him.

"Che...to think that Bakagami is actually scared just because that woman heard that this forest is haunted"

"S-Shut up Ahoumine! I'm not scared! Besides, aren't you supposed to be sleeping under that tree right now but when you heard what Momoi said you immediately went up. You're the scared guy here! Scaredy cat Ahoumine!"

"I am not Bakagami! I just thought the tree was way too small to cover the sun's light! "

"Since when did a tree became small for it not to be able to cover the sun's rays?!"

"That tree a while ago did. And I'm surprised that 'sun rays' are even in your vocabulary"

"I'm surprised that you even know the word vocabulary. Ahoumine!"

"Haa?! What did you say Bakagami? My head does not understand idio-"

"You two are way too noisy nanodayo." The argument was cut off when Midorima along with Murasakibara walked towards the group.

"Mukkun, Midorin! " Momoi greeted the two.

"I thought Murasakibaracchi was going to where Akashicchi went?"Kise asked the tall purple haired who was eating his chips as usual.

"He was but he got lost." Midorima sighed while trying to arrange the things in his hands.

No one dared to ask him what those plants were since they just knew they'll just get a neverending lecture about Oha-Asa's lucky items and such. They looked at Murasakibara.

"Yep. I was walking and then the trees started to look the same so I got lost and bumped into Mido-chin." Murasakibara explained. Everyone was not surprised with the explanation as if its the usual thing that happens to the purple haired teen.

The seven of them started to walk to a no particular direction. They were having a peaceful walk, at least until they came across a steep ravine in where Kise and Momoi won't stop screaming according to Aomine.

After a few whine and screaming, the group crossed safely. Until-

"Hey...guys. Where are we even going ssu?" Kise suddenly asked as he stopped chatting with an annoyed Aomine. Everyone just stopped their tracks.

"How should I know? I'm only following you here because of that damn woman"

Momoi glared at Aomine. Kagami just sighed and suggested a plan.

"Lets just go back to where we came from and try to follow the path Akashi went. Maybe he went to that lake where we trained a few days ago."

"I am not going back that path again (ssu)!" Both Kise and Momoi argued as they went to a path that Momoi labeled 'alternative route'. She has been in this forest to help make the team's training routes for their morning runs so she somewhat memorized the whole forest...or maybe half of it.

Momoi also mentioned that this path is also a bit longer than where they came from. Knowing the time, Aomine grumbled.

"There is no way I'm following that woman if that road is way too long! I'll just go back there on my own." Aomine just walked back to the path they took a while ago.

"Hmph! I hope you fall down that steepy ravine, Ahoumine!" Momoi just pouted as she stared at Aomine who was now crossing the ravine.

"It's not that I agree with Aomine. I just wanted to get there as fast as possible nanodayo" Midorima also walked to the path where Aomine went. Murasakibara just followed him while eating his chips.

Kise whined as he ran to catch up with Aomine, ignoring the fact that he was crossing the path he was whining about earlier, because he was still not finished talking to the dark haired teen. And Kise is just that guy that does not stop talking unless he finishes it himself or when the other suddenly vanishes (misdirection perhaps...)

Kagami sighed and followed the others while hearing a faint grumble from Momoi as she walked towards that steepy ravine. Kagami, being such a softie, was about to say that they'll just accompany her to that alternative route if she really doesn't want to cross ...

"Don't worry Momoi-san, Kagami-kun and I would make sure that you can cross safely"

There was no way Kagami could beat Kuroko's statement when the pinkette was head over heels for him.

"T-tetsu kun" Momoi smiled as she walked on that steep...rather weirdly

Kagami sweatdropped. The way she was walking was not even safe. Hell, this place isn't even safe to begin with. He looked below the ravine and noticed how rocky it was. He also took note how the place they were crossing is rather slippery because of the wet ground.

Why was Kagami being observant anyways? Kuroko was probably rubbing off on him. He looked at the two and noticed that the pinkette was so lost in her own world...Kagami began to contemplate about how love can do things to people but was cut off when he heard Kise and Murasakibara on the other side of the ravine.

"You can do it Momoicchi!"

"To think Kaga-chin is way too slow to get to this side...I think I'm faster than him"

Hearing that thought from Murasakibara made Kagami rush off to the other side leaving Kuroko and Momoi behind. Midorima just sighed.

"How childish nanodayo."

Kagami kept on arguing with Murasakibara who was teamed up with Aomine that is until they heard Kise shouting panickedly as he went towards where Kuroko and Momoi was standing...or at least to where the two was standing a while ago.

"Momoicchi! Kurokocchi!"

Shit...Kagami and the others thought as they all followed Kise and looked deep into the ravine.

And it was just supposed to be a normal day.

* * *

><p><strong>And there you have it~<strong>

**Speaking of the term 'ravine', I don't really know what to call that part of the forest so I just assumed its called as that. But the image I have in my head is that its similar to the forest of the game called "Fatal Frame 2" in where the main character fell and all those jazz. **

**Anyways, Thank you for reading ;9**

**Please leave a review if you feel like it ~**


	2. Time

**Omaigah~!**

**T-thank you guys for your reviews or favs or follows ****and stuffs QwQ**

***stares at it for 15 minutes* uwaaah ~ **

**A-anyways, I'm not quite sure if the story flow around this chapter is okay to your liking since I'm new to this kind of stuff but still,**

**Thank you for taking the time to read this **

**Anyways, here's the new chapter of this story.**

**Knb does not belong to me. Because if it does...*grins darkly* ahue~**

Chapter Summary:

"The things that happened on what they thought was a normal day..."

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Time<strong>

* * *

><p><em>'Death is not kind. It's dark, black as far as you can see, and you're all alone'<em>

**-Misaki Mei (Another)-**

* * *

><p>The atmosphere inside the hospital was suffocating everyone in the waiting room. A certain pink haired girl can be heard crying while her other companions stared at the ground thinking about what had happened.<p>

Several weeks had already passed and they have now finished their said match. To celebrate, the team went to the hot springs, in courtesy of Riko and Akashi, to relax their sore bodies and to just spend their time together as high school students.

Everything was all fine.

At least, until Aomine stumbled upon their friend inside their bedroom looking lifeless and was trying his best to live.

When the light from the room they were waiting for turned off, indicating that the medics have finished their operation on their friend, everyone held their heads up as the doctor went outside the room with an expression they cannot read.

They waited for what news the doctor had.

"Well? What happened to Tetsu?! " Aomine, who was getting impatient and worried, asked rather rudely to the man in white. No one made a move to scold their teammate about his behavior because it was Aomine who found the said friend...in that state.

"I'm sorry."

That one sentence was enough of a blow for the team.

"T-that's impossible! You're lying! How could anyone even-"

Aomine grabbed the man's coat but he let go of it as he heard his childhood friend cry. He clenched his fist.

"But...that's just impossible...We we're even playing basketball the day before."

They all sat down and a heavy silence filled the room as they all tried to process the information being thrown to them. All of them remembering the events that happened a few days ago.

* * *

><p><em>"Momoicchi! Kurokocchi!" Kise ran to where the two was standing a while ago. He looked over to where the two fell and breathe heavily when he saw them lying on the ground. The ravine was high but not that high to cause some serious injury even if someone were to fall off it, but why does Kise feel uneasy? He shrugged the thought off and just went to the bottom of the ravine.<em>

_"Shit!" Kagami spurred the moment he saw the two. He also have the same conclusion as Kise but the uneasy feeling he was getting was because of how he noticed that the place the two fell into was quite rocky so one of them might have hit their head on it._

_Kagami followed Kise down the ravine as well as Midorima, who was shaken but at the same time focused at the situation. Murasakibara,on the other hand, seemed frozen on his spot._

_"Kuro-chin...Sacchin..."_

_"What happened here?"_

_The purple haired snapped out of his frozen state the moment he heard his captain's voice._

_"Aka-chin...Kuro-chin and Sacchin fell."_

_As soon as he assessed the situation, the red captain made his way down to where the others was along with Murasakibara who still seemed shaken and for the first time, was not eating any snacks._

_"Momoi-san fell so I tried helping her but end up falling as well."_

_Akashi listened to the bluenette's explanation and looked at Aomine who was carrying Momoi on his back. The girl seemed to have sprained her leg. Not to mention she was eerily quiet. Akashi also asked if the two had hit their head but both had told him that it was fine. Still, Akashi would make sure to get them checked up once they reach the gym._

_"Oi Satsuki." Momoi heard Aomine called to her and she hid her frown. She knew her friend was somewhat trying to console her because Aomine probably knows that she was blaming herself for falling. They may not be the best childhood friends but they know each other by quite a lot. Momoi just smiled._

_"I-I'm fine..."_

_Momoi looked to where Kuroko was._

_"Sorry Tetsu-kun...I made you fall as well."_

_Kuroko, who was dusting off his clothes as he stood up, smiled at her._

_"It's not your fault Momoi-san. I should be the one apologizing since I said a while ago that I would make you cross safely. Don't blame yourself."_

_With those reassuring words, Momoi regained her cheerfulness and began teasing Aomine on how he should just be like Kuroko. _

_The group was now walking back to the gym, even though its still a few hours before seven, due to Akashi's orders to have the two checked up. While walking, the group was immersed to their own conversations._

_"Shut up Satsuki, be grateful that I'm even carrying you. You're really heavy though, you should go on a die-" Aomine groaned when Momoi suddenly tugged his hair hard. _

_"Stop! ...Damn it!" Aomine moved his head to try to stop the hand from tugging his hair but he failed._

_"Hmph. You can't just tell a girl about her weig-"_

_"Like I care!"_

_The two continued arguing and the others watched them before going back to their own business._

_"Are you sure you're okay, Kuroko?" Kagami glanced at the said teen. Before this, he had already asked Kuroko, as well as Momoi, if they somehow hit their head when they fell but both said that everything was fine. Still, he can't help but worry._

_"Kagami-kun you've been asking that question three times already. I'm starting to think you just want to carry me like what Aomine-kun is doing to Momoi-san right now."_

_"As if! I'm worrying here and yet here you are-" Kagami became ticked off as he noticed Kuroko disappear. That brat!_

_"Mido-chin I think I left most of my snacks in that part of the forest..." Murasakibara, who was walking behind Kagami, complained to the green-haired beside him. Midorima sighed. He also wanted to go back to that ravine to get his forgotten lucky items but Midorima doubts that Akashi would even allow them to enter that part of the forest due to this incident. Plus the fact that the red captain seemed to be walking behind the whole team to ensure that everyone is walking straight ahead._

_"Is there a problem, Shintarou?"_

_Midorima snapped out of his thoughts. He did not notice that he was staring at his captain when he was dawdling on his thoughts a while ago. He just scoffed and walked a bit faster. Their captain can be such a mother hen at times. Plus they got that red haired softie too. This team just keeps on getting weirder. Not that he was complaining or anything...but not also because he liked it too or anything. He was also probably the only sane one on this team too._

_Akashi, on the other hand, was just amused on the way the green-haired is acting. Such a tsundere. He looked at the other members and his eyes landed on the phantom player. Akashi's eyes narrowed as he noticed the way Tetsuya was walking. Its not that there was something wrong in the way the bluenette was walking, its just that, Akashi found it odd that Tetsuya was holding his head as if becoming dizzy. Though Tetsuya's stance became normal the second Akashi blinked. No one may have noticed that but he wasn't Akashi for nothing. He walked up to the bluenette._

_"Are you sure you're alright? Are you dizzy perhaps?"_

_"Akashi-kun." Kuroko was a bit surprised when he heard someone talk to him. Guessing that Akashi found out how he was acting earlier he held back a sigh "I'm fine really. "_

_"My eyes saw something else, Tetsuya. I think you're hiding something."_

_"I'm not really hiding anything Akashi-kun. Other than, I'm quite tired from the events that happened today I guess... "_

_Their conversation was cut short when Kagami found Kuroko and complained something about how worried he was. Kuroko looked at Akashi that says 'this-may-take-a-while'. Akashi nods and watched the two Seirin players walk with the others._

_Akashi can't help but feel uneasy though. He wanted to say something but he just took Kuroko on his word._

_The moment the group reached the gym, Akashi told them to continue on with their break as he report to the coach about the events that happened._

_After checking Momoi and Kuroko's condition, which the medic deemed to be fine after patching Momoi's leg and telling them to get rest, everyone was now lazing around the gym._

_"How 'bout we play some basketball?" Kagami suggested as he plays with the ball on his hand. Everyone just agreed because it was better than doing nothing. While picking their own teams, Kagami noticed that Kuroko seems to be leaving the room._

_"Oi Kuroko! Let's play some three-on-three!" Kagami shouted. _

_"I think I'll pass Kagami-kun."_

_"Ha?!" This made everyone listen to the two. Kuroko never passed up an opportunity to play so why now? But then again, the doctor did say to let them rest._

_"I'm rather tired and falling off a while ago does not really help. So I think I'd rather sleep right now. Excuse me." Kuroko bowed and left the room but when he was about to open the door, a hand abruptly closed it from above him._

_"See, I just know you're hiding something. This is about the fall earlier right?! If you are feeling something then say it." Kagami mumbled as he stopped the door from opening._

_"Kagami-kun."_

_"What?"_

_Kagami felt a pain in his stomach as he got jabbed._

_"THAT HURTS!"_

_"I told you I'm fine."_

_Everyone sweatdropped when they can literally feel Kuroko's annoyed aura in the room. His face may not show the amount of annoyance he feels but everyone knows that an annoyed Kuroko was not the Kuroko to be messed with. They just looked at Kagami, who was now on the floor._

_"That brat!"_

_"He went out of the room now, Kagamicchi." Kise went to where Kagami was sitting down on the floor and smiled. He had received the same jab when they were in middle school so he somewhat knows what Kagami was feeling right now. _

_"He was advised to rest so leave him be nanodayo. Not that im not worrying or that im worried or anything" the green-haired said as he picked up a ball. He ignored everyone's whisper of him being a tsundere. He does not understand why everyone kept on addressing him with that term._

_"Still...! He should tell us if he's feeling something or ...!" Kagami stood up...or tried to stand up. Damn that jab hurts._

_"If Tetsu does not want to play then you really shouldn't force him. " Aomine casually muttered as he shoot the ball in his hands._

_"He's stubborn but he'll tell you what he's feeling when he wants to. He probably doesn't want us to worry over something so trivi-...Why are you looking at me like that" Aomine glared at Kagami._

_"To think that Ahoumine can actually talk like that and be __a nice person..."_

_"Oi!"_

_"Not like you're any better Kaga-chin." Murasakibara suddenly piped up from the corner as he ate a candy._

_"He has a point nanodayo. You two are way too similar. Both of your idiocy is similar as well."_

_"Shut up!"_

_"Let's just start the game , ssu!" Kise said as he threw the ball over to Kagami._

_Everyone just agreed on the blonde's suggestion and started playing two-on-two with Midorima keeping tabs on their score. While playing, Kagami can't help but look at the door where Kuroko went into every now and then._

_On the other side of the door, Kuroko, after jabbing Kagami, walked to where their room was. As he was walking, his vision became blurry and he leaned on the wall for support. This started happening after he fell from that place a while ago, not to mention that he was also tired because of the morning runs. He placed a hand on his head._

_'I'm probably just tired...'_

_After his vision clears, he started to walk again. But the moment he did, he started feeling sick._

_Kuroko was confused on what was happening but still, he made his way slowly towards the room. After closing the door, he sat down and leaned on the wall. Its not that he was lying to Kagami and the others, he just did not want to worry them about something that would pass away once he gets his sleep...Or maybe he really was just being stubborn...He tried sleeping but his head was pounding too much and whenever he opens his eyes he would see stars._

_But either way, Kuroko fell asleep._

_The moment he woke up, he earned a lecture from Kagami. It seems that he slept up till morning. Though, Kuroko wondered how he got into the futon because he was quite positive that he was leaning on the wall before he fell asleep._

_"See?! This is what I told you! You didn't even sleep on the futon you idiot! Good thing that I was the first one to find you and...! Wait, that's not the problem here! You really should get chec-"_

_"I'm just really tired."_

_"No you are not! Even if I'm that tired, I'll never forget to set the futon! You probably got something from that fal-"_

_"It's only morning yet Kagami-kun is already annoying." Kuroko argued even though he knew that the way he kept interrupting Kagami was quite rude. It seems that the dizziness from yesterday was completely gone. Sleep really was the solution then. So Kagami really didn't have to worry about him. Though, Kuroko can't help but silently smile since he's lucky to have such a teammate like Kagami._

_"You're enjoying this aren't you?! And here i was being worrie-" Kagami sighed as he noticed that Kuroko disappeared. What's so wrong about him being worried over his teammates health? And Kuroko should really stop disappearing like that. __Kagami grumbled as he went up to get ready for the morning runs. While training, He still glances at the phantom player when he has the chance to. He noticed that the others were doing the same but in a subtle way. _

_This team really is such a softie at heart..._

_Days passed by and everyone's worries were only dissipated when they won their match against that team from America._

_"Yatta! We get to have a weekend at the onsen, ssu!" Kise cheered as the team stood in front of the hot springs they were checked in to._

_"Ugh..." Aomine grumbled as he followed the others inside the building. He was made in charge of bringing all of their cases because of a certain incident involving scissors and his captain._

_Everyone went in their room and started to change so that they can dip themselves in the heavenly waters of the hot spring._

_"The water feels really good~" Kise hummed as he dipped in the water first. Aomine and Kagami followed after him. Even at the hot springs, there was no way that these three could go on a few minutes without arguing. The said arguments though, was interrupted when their green-haired teammate entered the spring and dipped himself in the water. The teen walked around until he found a spot that he deemed perfect. The other three stared at him for a few minutes before making sure it was okay to talk to him._

_"...Midorima" Kagami glanced at the teen._

_"What is it 'nodayo? Can't you see I'm trying to relax away from all you."_

_"Why are you holding a rubber duck...uhh... on second thought, I don't really want to know." Kagami went back into the waters not bothering to make a reply when he heard Midorima said that the duck was his lucky item for the day and how the stars in the sky are compatible... so on and so forth. Seriously, how did these guys spent three years being on the same team?_

_"Tetsu? You're going out already?" Aomine asked as he noticed Kuroko leaving the spring._

_"I don't really stay in the water for too long...you know that, Aomine-kun" Kuroko said as he left._

_When he was out of sight, Kuroko made his way to the bedroom. His headache kept on coming back every now and then but it usually comes off when he has his sleep._

_Although this time, it was slightly different. When Kuroko was now inside the bedroom, the pounding on his head became worse so he tried sleeping as he sat down and leaned on the wall but he failed since it only made the situation worse. _

_To be honest, he was now feeling scared. He looked back to the days that had passed and remembered the times where he passed out but he concluded it was because of the training but now...he really wasn't sure._

_Maybe he really should've told his situation to the others._

_Kuroko frowned. This really wasn't the time to blame himself. He had to at least try and get someone...anyone._

_He tried standing up but any movements made him feel more sick._

_He tried opening the door to hope that someone may notice that its opened but unfortunately, he failed to even reach the door knob._

_Was this all he can do?_

_Is he going to...?_

_Kuroko shrugged the thought off. But if this was how his story will end, he can't help but remember a passage from a book he was reading not too long ago. It says that when a person is in the midst of their last breath they get to see what kind of person they really are..._

_He was feeling scared...but at the same time he wanted to fight. He kept on reaching for the door._

_He does not want these days to end yet...not when he finally got everyone back together...It was selfish of him but..._

_'I still want to play basketball...'_

_'Will I still be able to play...?'_

_'I don't want to be alone...'_

_o.o.o.o.o_

_Kagami jumped when Aomine suddenly stepped on his foot. It made Kagami snap out of his inner debate whether to follow Kuroko or not._

_After a few minutes of arguing, Kagami went to the spot where Kuroko was a while ago and wondered how he did not hear the bluenette dipped into the spring. But then again, its Kuroko we're talking about._

_Though, Kagami did not stay by that spot for too long when he noticed that Akashi was also there and by the looks of it, the red captain was already in that spot even before Kuroko left. How Kagami did not hear those two come in the room, he may never know._

_"Heeh. Tetsu never changes." Kagami hears Aomine comment, not missing how the dark haired teen smiled a bit, before going back to his business._

_Kagami smiled. Guess this team wasn't so bad._

_That is, until, Kise (accidentally) splashed water on everyone which made the 'suppose-to-be-relaxing-time' to be a water fight._

_The peaceful hot springs suddenly became noisier._

_But even so, the noise is what makes this team a team after all. The noise is what makes their day normal._

_So when everyone suddenly became quiet when Aomine, who had came back from their room to look for something, came running to them saying something about stumbling upon Kuroko who was losing conscious. It all made their heart clench._

_"T-Tetsu! He's inside the room and...and I don't know what's happening! He's losing conscious though! He won't respond too!"_

_Everyone ran to the room and true enough they saw Kuroko near the wall. The boy looked as if he would pass out any minute now. They also noticed how Kuroko looked, its as if he was trying to reach the door knob to try to call for help maybe..._

_"Shit..." Kagami looked at Kuroko and noticed that his position was the same when he found him sleeping during the training camp. All of his worries from the previous days had came up. He can't blame Kuroko right now for being stubborn since he has to focus on the situation at hand. Akashi had already called the medics but it was way too slow. Kagami cursed._

_"Keep him awake!" everyone let go of the breath they did not know they were holding when they heard their coach enter the room. They all tried their best to keep the said person awake._

_When the medics arrived, everyone immediately followed them. Around this time, Kuroko was still aware of his surroundings and an image suddenly appeared on his head. He smiled silently on his mind and then everything went black._

* * *

><p>"We had a patient who had a similar case. This patient was ran over by a motor and hit his head pretty hard. After getting checked by the hospital, he was released only to get back here after five weeks, lifeless. His relatives said that the patient was prone in getting dizzy and is said to feel sick only to wake up not feeling a thing. Dizziness, nausea as well as numbness are symptoms of internal head injuries and should be checked on immediately. Did your friend show any of these symptoms?"<p>

The man in white asked as he looked at the teens who were sitting quietly. It must be hard on them but that's life, you either get some or lose some. But to lose such a young child on his teens, who probably had a bright future ahead of him, the man frowned.

When the doctor was met with silence, he just left the room and took that silence as yes for an answer. He deduced that the patient probably didn't tell anyone of the symptoms to keep them from worrying. That's what usually happens in these kind of cases. Before leaving, he bowed to the teens in sign of respect.

"We did everything we could"

Everyone was left speechless. Each silently blaming themselves in the events that had happened.

A week passed by and a funeral service is now being held. All of them attended as well as the members of the basketball teams from Seirin, Kaijou, Shuutoku, Yosen, Touou and Rakuzan. Each giving their condolence and word of encouragements to their younger teammates also to pay their respects to the family of the phantom sixth player.

During the funeral, Momoi looked at Kuroko's parents with a few tears in her eyes. She remembered the time when they announced the news to them. She also remembered how Kuroko's mother cried while her husband consoled her. She was also amazed in Kuroko's father for not shedding a tear...that is until Momoi suddenly passed by him when the man had finished crying. He told the pinkette that he just won't cry in front of his wife because if he did then he can't consider himself worthy enough to be a father.

This made Momoi respect the man even more. It also made her feel more guilty. Momoi cried as she looked away.

_'If only I was looking at where I was walking then maybe we wouldn't have fell then this wouldn't have happened to Tetsu-kun...'_

Momoi cried harder as she was patted in the head by Aomine.

_'If only I agreed by taking the other route...then Tetsu...! Maybe if I had gotten to the room sooner...'_

In return, Momoi clenched Aomine's hand.

Kagami watched the two and hung his head.

_'Maybe if I didn't stop looking after him then ...Kuroko...wouldn't have...'_

On the other side of the room, Midorima can be seen clenching his lucky item.

_'If I did something beforehand then maybe this...fate wouldn't have happened.'_

Nobody seemed to have noticed that a certain purple haired wasn't eating his snacks.

_'It's just not the same anymore...Kuro-chin, I'm sorry...I was useless throughout the whole thing'_

The red captain bowed to Kuroko's parents after telling them that everyone is about to leave soon.

_'As I had thought... If only I did not ignore those signs, Tetsuya...even though I believed you ...even though you said everything was fine...'_

After the funeral, all went their separate ways without saying a word to each other and the days passed by like a leaf being blown in the air.

They promised to visit Kuroko's house at a certain date to pay their respects. When the certain date came, they all stood in front of the house' door and rang the bell. Kuroko's mother opened the door and smiled warmly to them. It was so warm that it made them feel uneasy. They went to the altar and prayed. That is until Kuroko's mother started throwing her tantrums and Kuroko's father tried to calm her down.

"It's so unfair! Why does it have to be him?! Why does this have to happen?! He...Tetsuya did not do anything wrong! He...He was supposed to be going to school ! He was supposed to be growing up like you!" Kuroko's mother latched herself to Kagami's shirt.

"Yet his time has stopped ticking! What did he do wrong!? Why do you get to live ?! Why does he have to...have to go..." She was pried away from Kagami's shirt when her husband grabbed her and took her to another room to calm her down.

When Kuroko's father went outside of that room he looked at the teens sadly.

"I apologize for my wife's action...but i don't think she can handle in seeing you right now...you may take a look around though..." His words does not really match the expression on his face. The man's face was showing that he was way too tired to have visitors at this moment but he was having a hard time telling them because Kuroko's are polite as ever even though at times they may be blunt. The teens got the signal though.

"We best be going sir...we'll visit some other time."

They all went outside and Kuroko's father sent them off. Like what happened at the funeral they all went their separate ways without saying something to each other.

_'Yet his time stopped ticking'_

But this time...when they all walked out, all of them were commonly thinking of the same thing.

_'If only I can turn back the time ...'_

* * *

><p><strong>Oh gawd. Even though I like tragic scenes, I just suck whenever I'm the one writing it.<strong>

**I tried my best not to make Kuroko's death a bit rushed but still...*A* well I kind of need it to progress the story meep.**

**And again I apologize if you find any grammar, spelling or paragraph mistakes because English is not really my native language.**

**Anyways, **

**Thank you again for reading ;9**

**Please leave a review if you feel like it~**


	3. Regrets

***U* Thank you to those who read the previous chapters~ *A***

**School just started a few weeks ago and my lazy streak is returning.**

**Plus all my subjects this term are all english related. But my grammar still hasn't improved OTL**

**And I totally failed my public speaking diagnostic test (gawd I can't speak in public)**

**Who cares about that though /)~(\**

**Anyways, here's the next chapter,**

**Knb does not belong to me~**

Chapter Summary:

"The next morning isn't what they all expected it to be. But it was certainly better than thinking about what happened last night."

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Regrets<strong>

* * *

><p><em>'Never look back unless you are planning to go that way'<em>

_-_**Henry David Thoreau**_-_

* * *

><p>Night had already fallen and the teens went to their respective homes after their visit in the Kuroko household.<p>

The night would have passed by calmly if not for their never ending thoughts of what had happened earlier. Each of them tried to direct their focus on to something else but at the end of the day they all failed.

So they decided that sleep was the best option.

Only to wake up the next morning with all of them staring at each other in front of the school gates.

Since they're in this situation, then the correct term for the previous sentence should've been 'Their...school gates.'

The school gates of Seirin High School.

"So..."

"Uhh-"

Nobody really knows what to say nor have any idea of how it happened. Though, they all tried to remember what they were doing last night.

The night before they went back to time.

Back to the first day of high school.

"Well...as for my case...and maybe Dai-chan's as well..the night before this happened..." they all turned their attention to the pink haired girl.

* * *

><p><em>After getting scolded about the household chores, Momoi can be seen inside her bedroom glancing at her phone as if waiting for a message. They haven't contacted each other ever since the incident.<em>

_Momoi was starting to feel anxious. It was already a tragic event but she doesn't want everyone to be distant again...not when they all just got back together._

_Not when they needed each other's back the most now._

_Grabbing her phone, Momoi stared at the screen. Should she send a message or...?_

_But then again what can she send...?_

_Momoi just sighed as she placed her phone down at the bedside table. She didn't get to see Aomine after their visit either..._

_'Yet his time stopped ticking!'_

_She shrugged the thought and before sleeping she took one last look at a certain photo they took after the winter cup._

_'I just want to go back to those days...'_

_Momoi woke up at the sound of her daily alarm and she would've assumed that it was going to be a normal school day until she found out that her uniform seems to be missing. She noticed a familiar uniform in place of her previous one._

_'Huh...? What's this uniform doing here?' the pinkette thought._

_Her mother is probably playing a prank on her due to last night's scolding about a certain laundry...Momoi grumbled and took the certain uniform with her as she went downstairs to look for her mother. As she went down, she found the said person rushing to the front door of the house._

_"Ah! Satsuki! Ohayou!" Momoi's mother greeted as she fixes her shoes at the doorway._

_"Mom. My unif-"_

_"I'll be going early today. I left the food in the fridge. I also placed Ao-chan's share. "_

_Ao-chan...? Aomine?_

_"Huh? But Mom, Dai-chan did not even..."_

_'Maybe Dai-chan visited last night?' Momoi thought. She just concluded that Aomine stayed over when she was asleep. She held out her uniform._

_"Nevermind that, what happened to my-" And again she was interrupted because of a sudden pat and kiss in the head from her mother._

_Said mother smiled and shouted a few words before leaving the house. The pink haired teen stared at the front door for five minutes as she tried to process what her mother just muttered._

_"You two should go early since you wouldn't want to miss your first day in high school don't you?...Ah! Look at the time. I have to go"_

_High School...? First day...?_

_Momoi gaped and became more confused as she found Aomine suddenly running down the stairs._

_"Why the hell am I at your house?!" the dark haired teen shouted as he found his childhood friend by the door._

_"I thought you stayed over...?" asked Momoi as she recovered from the shock and tried to fit the situation in her head. At least Aomine seemed to remember that he wasn't suppose to be in here._

_"Haaah?! I slept at home the whole time after the..." Aomine paused for a minute. He really did not want to bring up the memories of the visit. Besides, Momoi probably had her own worries to care about too. He began changing the topic._

_"I meant that I stayed home after Kagami and I played a bit of basketball. Then, I slept and suddenly ended up here." the dark haired teen frowned a bit. Certain memories from last night came down to him._

_o.o.o.o.o_

_'He's never coming back huh...'_

_Aomine stopped as he suddenly realized where he was. After the visit, he told himself that he would walk straight back home._

_Yet why was he standing in a familiar court...?_

_'Let's play again.'_

_Sitting down at the corner, Aomine silently stared at the sky. He stayed there for a few minutes until a certain red haired came. Aomine unnoticeably smiled a bit._

_Not one of them said a word. Aomine stared at Kagami who sat somewhere near him. The red haired did the same and the two found themselves awkwardly staring at each other._

_To remove the atmosphere, Kagami suddenly took out a ball and showed it to Aomine._

_Both of them stood and proceeded in playing a one-on-one match. It was the first match that they did not argue with each other for they were too buried deep in their thoughts. Still, Aomine was able to get a glimpse of what Kagami looked like while playing._

_They were really similar after all._

_'I think you 'll find someone greater than you soon...'_

_After a few minutes, the two went home without saying anything. Aomine went to his bedroom and lied down on his bed._

_'I've never even gotten the chance to apologize...Tetsu...also to everyone else.'_

_o.o.o.o.o_

_"Anyways, the last time I stayed here was whe-" shrugging off the memories, Aomine continued but he got interrupted when his friend kept on speaking as if not hearing him talk._

_"I really don't know what happened. But after waking up , I found my mother rushing and..."_

_"Don't interrupt me, damn i-"_

_"and then she said something about first day of high..." Momoi's eyes snapped up in realization. Noticing her reaction, Aomine quietened down. The pinkette suddenly looked at him._

_"What were you saying before, Dai-chan?"_

_"I said, that the last time I stayed over, was around the first day of high school because my parents are out and they forced me to stay here since we go to the same school so that someone will wake me u..p? " Aomine said as he looked at his friend wierdly. The girl seem to have this expression that Aomine can't read. Then again he really wasn't that good in reading the atmosphere._

_"D-Dai-chan...!"_

_"What?"_

_"We...I know it's an impossible and ridiculous idea but today 'is' the first day of high school."_

_"Huh?" Aomine made a face which pretty much says are-you-kidding-me-or-are-you-really-just-kidding-me._

_"Have you finally gone insane?! That's absurd." Heck, Aomine was surprised at himself for even knowing the word absurd but that's not the point here. "Just because I magically popped up here doesn't mean that we went back to like...what? The first day of high school? That's just stu-"_

_"No time to explain!"_

_Momoi looked at the clock and noticed that they might be late if they continued this conversation. She just instructed Aomine on what he needs to do. Surprisingly, the dark haired teen followed her. At least until they get to the issue about the uniforms._

_"Are you serious?!"_

_"I told you that I would explain when we get there"_

_"We're not even students 'there'!"_ _but Aomine's argument seem to have been ignored by the pinkette. __"Oi! Are you liste-" how many times did Aomine get interrupted? He will never know. That's how it always goes when he's talking to this girl._

_"Ah! I think I forgot the snack I made. I'll just go get it."_

_Momoi was confused when Aomine, as if he wasn't complaining earlier, suddenly dressed so fast and took both of them out of the house to go to their supposedly first day of high school at Seirin..._

* * *

><p>"Seriously, what did happen here?" Aomine sighed as the pink haired girl finished her story. He actually did not expect to find the others here as well...but then again it was already weird enough that he became a student at Seirin in the first place...<p>

"My story was basically the same as Aomine." Kagami stared at his rainbow haired teammates as he remembered the events from last night.

* * *

><p><em>Kagami sighed as he played around with the buttons of a certain machine. He was supposed to walk back home but then he passed by a familiar game center.<em>

_He really wasn't the type of guy who play games on arcades. Rather, he was doing this for his thoughts to settle down. After the winter cup, he and Kuroko, along with their seniors, went to this arcade as a mean to celebrate their victory. Why the arcade? Nobody dared to ask because they will get a glare from their captain._

_'We were comrades from the start...'_

_Sadly, Kagami wasn't able to get any prize on that crane game he was playing. He frowned. Why was he even on an arcade to get rid of his thoughts? Making up his mind, he went out of the game center._

_As Kagami walked, he ended up going to a familiar court._

_Ah...He really did not want to play today. That is, until he saw someone familiar sitting on the said court._

_Aomine...?_

_Kagami went to where the dark haired teen was sitting down. He sat nearby and stared at Aomine who returned the look._

_Suddenly placing a hand on his bag, Kagami remembered that he brought his ball with him._

_'So that at least...we can remember...how it feels to play again.'_

_Challenging the other teen in a one-on-one, both played at full strength even though they are buried deep into their thoughts._

_'It's just not the same...'_

_Kagami frowned a bit_

_'I will be the shadow...to your light'_

_The game ended and both teens went home. Kagami slept and woke up to a new morning._

_He really did not realize how things are different until he went to school earlier than his expected time._

_It was questionable enough when he saw familiar rainbow haired teens wearing his uniform._

* * *

><p>"But..." Kagami suddenly said as he finished remembering his story. He paused for a minute while observing every one of his teammates. The other group stared at the red head with an annoyed look.<p>

"What?"

Kagami grinned and laughed "To think that you're students here...I guess the uniform just doesn't really suit you guys."

There was a moment of silence as everyone started to beat up the red haired. When they all stopped arguing, they just continued their previous conversation. At least, the atmosphere seemed to have lightened up a bit.

"I'm confused too ssu! " Kise suddenly piped up which made everyone listen to him "But unlike Aominecchi and Kagamicchi, I spent my time at home by not sulking"

The two players glared at Kise which made him sweatdrop.

'... what I said was a lie though' was what the blonde whispered to himself.

The atmosphere had already brightened up and Kise does not want to ruin it. He just wanted to feel the same way with them again.

* * *

><p><em>"Tadaima..."<em>

_Kise hummed as he removed his shoes. He just got back from the visit and was already exhausted._

_"Hmm..."_

_Looking around and after a few minutes of silence, the yellow haired concluded that nobody is at home._

_His sisters, as well as his parents, are probably busy with their work and would probably return tomorrow morning._

_Kise made his way to his bedroom and smiled sadly. The events from a while ago suddenly rushed back to his mind._

_'Aaah...The atmosphere is heavy as ever...It's suffocating'_

_Just like the atmosphere when they broke up at Teiko..._

_Kise frowned as he walked towards his desk and sat down on the seat. He saw an old photo of his middle school team._

_'And I thought that everything would be back the way it was before too...'_

_Silently touching the frame of the photo, Kise buries his face on his hands and fell asleep on his desk._ _He woke up the next morning due to a slap (was that a paper fan?) on his face._

_"Oi Ryou! Wake up!"_

_"Mou...nee-chan. Its way too early ssu!" Kise grumbled as he took off the...blanket? He shrugged, he probably sleepwalked to his bed. It happens a lot._

_"Besides, nee-chan! Why are you even awake at this time of the day? Did you get a day off or something?" said Kise as he stretched and yawned. He stood up and went to get ready._

_"Huh? Are you still sleeping, Ryou? I don't even have a job yet. Anyways, airhead, I woke you up this early to make sure you get ready. Don't want you to mess up your first day in high school after all." Kise's sister casually said as she exits the room._

_The moment Kise opened the cabinet which he keeps his uniform in, he began to feel that something did happen last night when he was asleep. His closet did not contain the clothes which was given to him by his peers at modelling and his uniform had been replaced with Seirin's. And when he heard his sister's words then maybe his instincts are right._

_Grabbing the said uniform, Kise wore it and looked at the mirror._

_'I'm actually a student...at Kurokocchi's and Kagamicchi's school...Then maybe everyone...?'_

_Kise wasted no time in getting to Seirin to confirm his suspicions._

* * *

><p>"Hmph. Mine was when I watched the morning horoscope on the television, I thought something strange was going on nanodayo." Midorima adjusted his glasses. "Nevertheless, I did not expect for it to turn out like this."<p>

Everyone turned their heads to Midorima. Typical. Of course that's how he figured it out. Midorima just frowned and looked at his left hand which was feeling empty. Not that anyone noticed. Nor he wanted anyone to notice.

* * *

><p><em>After the visit, Midorima, like the others, went to his respective home. He was greeted by his little sister who asked for help in her studies. If it was any other person, Takao for example, Midorima would never help them and he would instead say something about how fate would only come to those who does not beg for help.<em>

_But since it was his sister, Midorima agreed since it was a way to pass time without thinking of the events earlier._

_"I still think that fate had nothing to do with it, onii-chan. If it were, then maybe the protagonist' friends could've saved him you know." Midorima's little sister said as she and her brother debate on the literature assignment they were working on._

_She usually doesn't get her brother's usual addiction to astrology. From time to time, like right now, she would tease her brother about it. Little did she know that her words struck her brother much more than intended._

_"Yes...maybe it would've changed some things."_

_Midorima sighed. So much for focusing on other things._

_Finishing the said assignments, Midorima went to his room while staring at his lucky items which was placed beside a picture frame on his desk. He took a glance at the photo before removing his glasses and closing his eyes._

_'If I did not leave this up to fate...would I still have them?'_

_Midorima fell asleep. He woke up earlier than his alarm so he just proceeded in doing his daily routine. He frowned when he found himself opening the television._

_Old habits really do die hard._

_He was having a hard time in viewing his daily horoscopes._ _Midorima was about to turn the television off even though he still haven't heard the section of the lucky items, until he saw the date at the bottom right of the screen._

_The television station probably had a glitch or something._

_"Good Morning...Onii-chan"_

_Midorima looked at his little sister who took a seat in front of him as she started eating her breakfast._ _He noticed that the girl was wearing her first year ribbon. Knowing the difference of his sister's uniform, Midorima took one last look at the date on the television. He got dressed, as if knowing everything, and went on his way to get some answers._

* * *

><p>"I guess I'm kind of like Mine-chin, Kaga-chin and Kise-chin." Murasakibara said as he yawned.<p>

"Eh..." Everyone looked at him and noticed how the purple haired seemed to not have any snacks on his hands.

Murasakibara grumbled. He slept late last night and woke up in this situation. He was really annoyed. Not by the fact that they were all sent back to their first day of high school, but because of how he can't seem to eat that much snacks anymore without thinking of what had happened.

* * *

><p><em>"What happened here?"<em>

_"Aka-chin...Kuro-chin and Sacchin fell."_

_Murasakibara opened his eyes. Once he reached his apartment in Akita after the visit, he immediately went to his bedroom to sleep. Or maybe to try and sleep._

_He just can't help but remember the day of the incident._

_The purple haired teen sighed. He grabbed his bag of chips which was stored under his bed (his bed has a cabinet built in). He opened the pack and after a few minutes, he closed it again without taking any piece._

_Eating usually makes him feel happy. It may sound childish but to him this was also a way to escape his problems ever since he was a child._

_Though, this time, he can't even seem to take one bite out of his snacks._

_He felt, if he were to eat it, that he would be escaping the events that had happened. He had already escaped once and he wasn't that stupid to repeat it._

_Escaping only makes it worse._

_Murasakibara could remember the time they went back to the gym after their said stroll in the forest. Aka-chin wasn't around that time so the other members were left by themselves at the gym. Murasakibara saw how Kuroko's actions when they went back were kind of weird._

_Yet he made no move to say anything and continued on eating his snacks._

_'Everything would be fine. They said so themselves...'_

_Murasakibara just lied down his bed and got a glimpse of a picture on his desk. He covered his eyes with his hands and frowned._

_'I'm sorry Kuro-chin...I was useless and selfish at the end. Not just to you but to everyone else as well...'_

_The next morning came and Murasakibara noticed how quiet it was in their house. Maybe his siblings went to work early or somethi-..._

_Wait...His house? Siblings ?_

_The surroundings were no doubt, indicated that he was at his bedroom at their house in Tokyo._

_But he was sure that he slept at his apartment in Akita though...?_

_Murasakibara went outside of his room to try and find his siblings only to find a note in the kitchen._

_"I have to go early because of work. Here's your portion Tsu-chan~ I also left some snacks in the fridge if you want some. Good luck on your first day in being a high school student!"_

_The note was written in such a cute script that Murasakibara can clearly see that this was his elder sister's handwriting._

_High school...huh?_

_Either way, Murasakibara just went with the flow._

* * *

><p>"I see..."<p>

Everyone shivered when they heard a certain voice that they really hadn't hear for quite a while now.

"Since we had no idea of what happened last night to get us in this predicament, let's just follow to where it leads."

Akashi entered the gates with an unnoticeable frown in his face. Everyone followed after him.

The fact that they did made Akashi clench his fist a bit before sliding it off.

* * *

><p><em>'His orders are absolute'<em>

_That was what Akashi had believed in ever since he was a child. Being born in a family that has high expectations, he always have to do everything perfectly. Even so, he was still given a little amount of freedom because of his mother._

_After losing her, the only one who gave him a peace of mind in his family, Akashi had started believing that winning was everything._

_That if you lose then everything would be taken away from you, as well as your pride._

_Though, all of these were proven wrong when his team had lost the Winter Cup._

_He was taught the warm feeling of friendship and trust, the ones he never experienced at home._

_This was why he started to change. He wanted people not to become wary of him._

_It was why he held on to Kuroko's word on that fateful day._

_Akashi knows a lot of things. Anyone who knew him will tell you how he look as if he can see the future. He never missed a thing and his predictions were so accurate._

_So when that fateful day happened, he knows. Yet, he wondered why he was too frozen to do anything. After their visit earlier, Akashi also knows how the events affected his teammates._

_He knows how the pink haired girl would try to stay strong to bring them all together._

_He knows how the dark haired and the red haired ace would overthink themselves to sleep with a few tears on their face._

_He knows how the yellow haired would usually lie when it comes to what he feels._

_He knows how the green haired shooting guard is trying his best to make no one notice of how he's not adept with the horoscopes anymore._

_He knows how the purple haired center doesn't have that much of an appetite anymore._

_This was the only time that Akashi cursed himself for knowing way too much. At the same time, he knows that he has to do something._

_But what can he do?_

_Akashi stared at a certain photo in his hands. He looked at it with an expression that no one can read._

_The red captain remembered the time when they took this photo back in Teiko. It was an exhilarating day for all of them. A small smile appeared on his face which vanished in an instant as he places the photo down._

_'I had failed them...'_

_Was the last thought he had before he woke up the next day where everything had changed._

_It didn't take a minute for him to figure out the situation. If this is how it's going to be then there is a possibility that the incident did not happen but in order for him to check, Akashi just went on with the flow. If he assumed right, then the others would also be in this timeline. Refusing to take the car, Akashi walked to Seirin High School._

_'I already failed them once. But not this time around.'_

* * *

><p>Once the group of seven entered the campus, they were bombarded with clubs that are eagerly waiting for the freshmen.<p>

While walking, Kagami suddenly remembered what he was doing at this certain second at the original timeline.

"I think by around this time, I was at the registra-"

Nobody was able to comment at Kagami's interrupted statement as they all heard a familiar word.

"Basketball club! Anyone wants to join the basketball club?" a cat-faced second year kept on repeating with a hint in his tone that he was getting tired of passing the flyers around. The second year sighed and encouraged his own club members. After doing so, he found the group of seven.

"Ah! You guys look like you play some sports. Do you want to join the basketball club?"

The moment they heard the word, all of them have various expressions on their face. Though, none of them were able to answer the senior's question when they suddenly heard a familiar voice which passed by them in a blink of an eye.

"Excuse me."

The group became wide eyed and they all looked around for the source of the voice. They were too late and found nothing. Still, that one moment stirred something in all of them.

"Uh...Um..." The second year just stared at the group. What just happened? Still, he has to at least try recruiting them or he'll end up dead the next day. "Do you want to join the basketball club...?"

Needless to say, the teens agreed on joining. They all went to the club booth and gave their forms to the brown haired coach. As she looked at the forms given out to her, she gaped.

"T-Teiko?! All of you are from 'that' Teiko?!"

The teens just stared at the senior.

"Huh...You may be a bunch of first years but then again its just impossible for you to be in that group of prodigies." the brown haired girl casually said as the other group looked at her confusingly "They're from your school you know? The Generation of Miracles."

Oh how the group wanted to say that 'they' are this so called Generation of Miracles. They're practically in every basketball magazine you can think of. Can't they notice it with how they look or something? One of them, particularly Kise, was about to declare their group's title but their captain prevented them in doing so.

"Remember that this is a different timeline. The people and the events they know are different from ours. Perhaps even the title Generation of Miracles are owned by another group in this timeline." Akashi explained. The group gaped at the explanation given to them. Was it really possible to have another group with the same title? As they all processed this new information in their heads, Akashi took the initiative to ask a question to the coach. It was a silent question that has been bugging the teens ever since they decided on joining.

"What the coach said is quite interesting. Unfortunately, we don't know much about that group even if we're from the same school. We heard rumors about them though. By the way, Riko-san" the group listened to their red captain "Is there a form that was submitted with the name Kuroko Tetsuya?"

Hearing the name made them flinch. If the voice they heard a while ago was true then...maybe...surely, that person would also be in this club. Still, there was this feeling of doubt inside them that they cannot understand.

The coach, Riko, gaped. How did this kid know her name and talk to her so casually?! How did he also know that she was the coach?! Riko suddenly became interested in the group. So she did what the first year had asked and skimmed through the papers. She asked Hyuuga, the Seirin basketball team's captain who was sitting beside her, if she missed some at the table.

"Nope. I don't think someone submitted a form with that name." Riko said as she finished looking at all the submitted papers.

The group would've been frozen at the spot if it wasn't for the school bell that signals them to check which class they're in for their freshmen orientation.

The thought was just too impossible. But that explains why they have a feeling of doubt a while ago.

The Kuroko Tetsuya of this timeline doesn't play basketball.

But it was too early to assume. Maybe the said person would join at a later date.

Walking quietly towards the bulletin board that has the list of names on which class they're in, the group was still buried deep in their thoughts.

That is until their former captain broke the silence.

"It seems that we're all on the same class. "

They saw the red haired stare at a list and true enough they are at the same class.

"He's there as well."

The name Kuroko Tetsuya was pointed out.

As much as they wanted to know what was really happening, most of them are thinking of the same thing.

_'Can we finally go back to the way it was before?' _

It was a selfish thought but were they really ready for this kind of situation?

After all, last night's regrets are lifetime things that we would never forget.

* * *

><p><strong>QnQ I think this chapter is way too focused on flashbacks<strong>

**But meeeh.**

**Also, I kind of placed some Japanese terms here and there since I got used to it *A* I'm not quite sure if I should place its translation here. And ****I apologize for any grammar, paragraph or spelling mistakes because english is not really my native language.**

**Anyways, hope you enjoyed reading ~**


	4. A Mere Sport

**How do people even write fanfics QnQ I have some ideas or plot bunnies in my head but I don't know where to start *creys***

**Plus the fact that I'm somewhat buried with school work**

**Ugh... I hate my schedule in school this term *^* hopefully it would get better once February ends or something.**

**but yeah, anyways thanks to those who reviewed, fav or followed. QuQ to think someone actually reads this *dramatically faints while fangirling***

**Knb does not belong to me.**

Chapter Summary:

"All of them agreed that this timeline is weird. Not that its bad or anything but they still can't believe that this is happening to them."

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: A Mere Sport<strong>

* * *

><p><em>'Walking with a friend in the dark is better than walking alone in the light'<em>

**-Helen Keller-**

* * *

><p>The walk to their classroom isn't really that special. That is, if you don't count their excitement and sorrows altogether.<p>

"Nee, what do we even say to him ssu?..." the yellow haired asked. His question somewhat broke the silent atmosphere among the group.

After a few minutes with nobody answering the question, Kise just sighed. Well they can't just randomly say '_Kurokocchi! I missed you!'_ if the Kuroko in this timeline is different from what they knew.

Still, the teens can't help but think _'if everyone from before is here then he should be too, right?'_

All of their thoughts are cut off once they reached the door to their classroom.

Needless to say, everyone was nervous.

"..." the red captain opened the door and looked around. The others followed him and also observed the room. Each somewhat taking a deep breath before entering.

"Eh... so this is our classroom" Aomine yawned. Well, he really didn't get that much sleep and its kind of a habit you know. "Not bad I guess..." That yawn also did release the breath he was unconciously holding.

"Mou...Dai-chan." the pinkette grumbled silently as she looked at her childhood friend. Seriously, they were in such a confusing situation and here he was acting like nothing happened.

But then again, on this timeline, nothing really did happen. Unlike theirs...

"...I don't think I see Kuro-chin anywhere." the purple haired teen said as he stare at some of their classmates who were already in the room.

The way how the purple giant took the iniative to find whom they're looking for, kind of surprised the group. Still, they can't say anything since they also changed somehow after that incident.

"He's right. I don't think he's around here yet nanodayo." Midorima,as well, looked around the room.

"Let's just go and get our seats. We're blocking the doorway." Akashi said as he picked a seat somewhere near the center of the third row with Midorima sitting down beside his left.

"On the other timeline, " Kagami walked towards a seat near the window. "Kuroko and I used to sit here adjacent to each other. So maybe..."

"T-then, if that happens, may I have the seat beside this Kurokocchi...? " asked Kise as he went beside the seat where Kagami predicted this Kuroko would pick.

"...I guess you can" The red haired ace silently said as he sat down.  
>Aomine sat beside him while Momoi sat beside Kise. Murasakibara just occupied the seat in front of Kagami, which was also beside Midorima.<p>

Once they all settled down, the teens just waited for the class to start. Its actually amazing that they're taking this situation quite calmly. Looking at them, one may think that they're just normal high school students. But deep inside, the group is feeling anxious. They can't help but glance at the door every once and a while to see if a certain bluenette would enter.

After a few minutes of having nothing better to do since the group did quite get to class earlier than most students, they just silently listened to the murmurs of their classmates.

'I wonder if they're middle school friends or something?'

'Of course they would! I mean, look at them...-!'

'I heard they're from Teiko...'

'Eeh! That school?!...-'

Hearing their classmates' gossip, they can't help but wonder about Teiko. The tone their peers used wasn't really all that pleasant. All the murmurs stopped when the teacher entered the room.

Finishing the discussion about some stuff like the facilities, rules and club meetings, the teacher went on to check the class attendance.

"Usually, attendance is checked at the beginning of the session, but then some people do skip these orientations. That's why I kind of prefer checking it after I finished explaining everything." the teacher opened his class list. He begins to call the students' names for the attendance. Everything is going smoothly.

"Kamizuki Mamiko"

"Hai"

"Kise Ryouta"

"Hai"

"Kuro-"

The attendance was interrupted when a familiar someone entered the room.

"Sorry, I'm late."

Said someone looked around for a vacant seat and as guessed, took the one beside Kise. The room is suddenly filled with people whispering to each other along with some girlish squeals here and there.

'He's so cute!'

'I think he's also from Teiko too.'

'Where did you get that info...seriously-'

'This guy...ah! He's that-'

'My senpai from my previous school told me about him...he also said...-'

'Ku...I forgot his name but I heard he...'

The rainbow haired teens were confused. Hell, they were even beyond confused. They expected a change but not this much.

They looked at the newcomer. Kuroko...?

Well, if you look at the said person, one may say that he might even be the original one. He even has the same look and expression.

The difference is that this one can be easily noticed, heck everyone seems to know him, and there is this weird aura radiating off this guy that the teens can't comprehend. Also, the way this person carries his bag somewhat lazily with one hand while carrying their school's blazer with the other, is truly what separates him from the teen they just knew.

"Tuck your shirt and wear your blazer. I think you're already aware of that hmm?" the teacher casually said as he looked at the bluenette, who seems to be watching the view outside the window as he speak. "Kuroko Tetsuya"

The bluenette looked at him and just followed the orders.

"I said I was sorry." the teen said while wearing his blazer.

The teacher sighed. He wanted to ask why the kid arrived late but he's pretty sure that it would lead to an argument. And arguing wont really solve anything. He just continued on taking the attendance to dismiss these kids early. Why did he even become a teacher? He may never know.

While all this is happening, the rainbow haired teens all have various thoughts in mind.

_'I wonder why the teacher let him off easily considering that he was late..._' Murasakibara wondered while remembering the time he came late to class and ended up doing all the cleaning chores.

_'He is so not like our Kurokocchi.'_ said Kise as he somewhat makes a doubtful face. This Kurokocchi looks cool...not as handsome as he is though. To think, that Kise can afford to be a narcissistic guy even at this kind of situation...

_'He may be tardy... But he's still Kuroko, at least in some other ways or something' _Midorima adjusted his glasses. He also took note that this Kuroko, even if he is somewhat a sloppy student, did follow the order from their teacher still. Unlike a certain dark haired ace that the green haired remembers during his middle school days...

Aomine held back a sneeze. Looking at this Kuroko, makes the dark haired teen imagine himself with an aura similar to their red captain.

_'This has got to be a dream...'_ Kagami pinched himself.

A certain pinkette though can't help but join the other girls in their gossip. Even on this timeline, Tetsu-kun would still have this side of him that attracts ladies. Still, even if she kept on chatting with the others, there's this heavy feeling that would never leave Momoi.

While the others are busy pondering over their thoughts, Akashi just silently looked at the bluenette. He carefully observed the situation and plans on what to do next.

When the teacher finished checking the attendance and adding some reminders, he dismissed his students so that they could either go home early or attend their club ceremonies.

The hallway suddenly became lively as students from different classes packed up their things while noisily going out of their rooms.

"This takes me back..." said Momoi as she went towards the others after exchanging goodbyes to her newly made friends. This event made her remember the time Aomine came in late for class. "B-but its still Tetsu-kun so..." the pinkette stared at the ground.

"Still! Still! Did you see Kurokocchi back there?!" whined Kise as he sat down on his table "This is so complicated to the max, ssu! How did he end up like this, ssu!"

"But he did follow the teacher..." Momoi somewhat defended.

"I don't really want to agree with this whiny idiot over here, but..." Midorima sighed and walked towards the door. Kise got off the table, grabbed his bag and followed the green haired. "I think the way he followed the teacher was somewhat sarcastic nanodayo. But as you said, he did follow the order..."

"We could always talk to him, you know." said Aomine as he casually stood up and went to where the others was.

"Easy for you to say Aominecchi" Kise pouted "You can't really read the atmosphere and stuff"

"Oi! Don't talk as if you can even read the atmosphere!" argued the dark haired ace.

"Even if I don't want to agree, Kise's right." Kagami said as he packed his things and followed the others. "Aomine's instincts really does not work outside the court." the red haired added as he smiled a bit.

"Well, he really is just a basketball junkie." the pinkette giggled.

"So, now you're all buddy-buddy with Kise huh! Che, idiots do stay together after all." Aomine said with an annoyed face. Everyone always seems to group up against him...or that blonde guy, but that's not the point here.

"That's mean, Aominecchi! " Kise can't think of a reply so he looked at Kagami "Kagamicchi! Say something to him ssu!"

"I'm my own person, both of you are the idiots." replied Kagami.

The three continued to argue with the girl making some side comments but this was stopped by a grumbling Midorima.

"Enough! The three of you really can't read the atmosphere so just shut up nanodayo." the green haired opened the door.

"Ah! Mido-chin...Aka-chin isn't back yet. He told us to wait here." Murasakibara said as he sat down on a chair near the door. Though, he stood up again when the person he talked about silently appeared in front of them.

"Let's go. We should be at the gym." Akashi said as he went inside the room to grab his bag.

* * *

><p>The group made their way towards the gym. They entered the place a bit early so they were told to relax while waiting for the other members. The teens looked around and sat at some random corner.<p>

"Akashicchi. Why did you went out of the room earlier?" asked Kise. Everyone stared at the former captain. They really wanted to ask that question ever since they were walking to the gym.

"I was supposed to ask something-"

"To the teacher?" Aomine interrupted. He stopped asking when he literally saw Akashi's aura as if wanting to eat him. And people say he can't read the atmosphere. Damn those people. And why is it that when he's the one talking, other people can just interrupt him?

"As I was saying 'Daiki', I was supposed to ask something to Kuroko."

This piqued everyone's interest. Noticing this, Akashi continued to explain.

"Unfortunately, I wasn't able to find him. I'll just ask him when I get the chance to." the red captain looked at his teammates. Tetsuya, despite his surprising entrance a while ago, somehow escaped his eye or disappeared after class.

The teens were about to ask what was Akashi's question to the bluenette but is cut short when Riko suddenly entered the place.

"Freshmen! Line up!"

All the new members instantly lined up. Some of them murmuring how the brown haired 'manager' looks really cute.

"She's your coach" Hyuuga said as he slapped the two freshmen in front of him. He expected all the 'Ehhh?!' and 'Really?!' from their younger members since no one can really tell that Riko was actually their instructor.

'I wonder why they didn't take notice of that pink haired girl though...' Hyuuga wondered but he found his answer when one freshman looked at the girl and said freshman was suddenly showered by menacing rainbow aura's coming from the end of the lineup.

The Seirin Basketball team's captain just inwardly grinned. This year will be quite interesting with this group.

"Take off your shirts!"

A tradition will always be a tradition. After analyzing the strengths of the new members, the basketball club proceeded in doing a diagnostic match. It will be a game between the freshmen and the sophomores.

Deciding on which members should play, the freshmen line-up includes Kagami and Aomine. The match begun and it was a really close fight.

_'Strange...'_ thought Akashi as he observed the ace's play. He made some calculations and predictions in his head which made him caught up with the match. That is, until he got a glimpse of a certain bluenette standing at the gym's door.

_'Tetsuya?' _the red captain was about to say something but the moment he blinked, the person he mentioned suddenly walked away. Regaining his composure, Akashi just went back to watching the game.

A few more minutes passed before the sound of a whistle echoed in the court which signals the end of the match. Looking at the scores, the freshmen emerged victorious.

After the game, both teams replenished theirselves while Riko explained a few more rules and dismissed the club.

The rainbow haired teens packed their things and walked home together.

* * *

><p>"Hey, why don't we stop by that restaurant?" Kagami suggested "Been a while since we ...uh" the red haired suddenly becomes lost with his words. Now that he thinks about it, he really isn't that close to everyone here. At least, without Kuroko...<p>

Despite Kagami's stuttering words, everyone agreed on his suggestion. When the food that they ordered had arrived, the teens silently ate while thinking of the events that happened.

"I'll just wait outside for you guys. Just going to take some fresh air or something." the pinkette said as she finished her food. She smiled while grabbing her things and proceeded on leaving the food chain. Walking around, Momoi found a nearby court. Unconsciously, she entered the empty place.

_'This is the court where everyone used to practice...'_ Momoi suddenly remembered. She smiled nostalgically. After a few minutes of thinking, Momoi decided to leave the place so that the others won't worry.

"Hey there, Miss" three thuggish looking guys suddenly appeared when the pinkette was about to leave. The three guys smiled at the girl.

"Aww, why are you all alone?" One of the three went closer to her.

"Do you want to come with us?" the said person grinned.

Momoi glared at the three. It felt as if this event had already happened but her memory of it seems to be a bit hazy.

"Don't look at us like that. We don't bite~" The leader of that group hummed as he went to reach the girl's hand. His action was suddenly interrupted when a strong grip bore into his wrist.

"Satsuki!"

Momoi looked to her right and found her childhood friend, as well as the others, rushing up to her. Noticing them stop after seeing the person who has a tight grip on the thug, the pinkette took a glance of who it was and her eyes widened. It was none other than Kuroko.

"I don't think she appreciates your thought." said the bluenette as he gripped tighter on the man's wrist "I suggest you take your issues somewhere else...Or" the teen smiled a bit with a threatening aura "Would you like me to settle it for you?"

The thug group looked at the bluenette and shivered. By just looking, they can tell that this person is not supposed to be messed with. Plus the fact that they are outnumbered.

"S-sorry. We'll just do what you suggested." the grip was released and the thugs ran away from the court.

"Ah...Those guys..." Kuroko sighed and looked at the pink haired girl. There was a slight pause as he recalls the name of his pink haired classmate. "Are you alright, Momoi-san?"

"Haa...Yeah. " Momoi composed herself. The way the bluenette called her suddenly made her feel nostalgic "T-thank you, Te-...Kuroko-kun" she frowned a bit at the nickname she used.

"Satsuki!" said Aomine as he went towards the two. Hearing this, the other teens snapped out of their thoughts and followed the dark haired teen as well.

"I'm fine, Dai-chan, everyone." the pinkette smiled.

"This is why you really shouldn't be wandering alone nanodayo. Its not like I'm worried or anything but it'll be your own fault if you suddenly got hurt here." Midorima said as he remembered the time when a similar thing happened to the pinkette when they were photocopying notes at the mall.

"Sacchin should be careful too" Murasakibara mumbled as he shrugged the sudden thought of a certain incident.

"But really, I'm fine." Momoi assured. Still, the two, joined by Kagami and Kise, somewhat continued on lecturing her.

"I'm sure Momoi already got what you said, so enough with your lectures." Akashi said as he looked at his teammates.

The group was about to retort back but they were cut off when they heard someone laugh. Finding the source of the sound, which was a certain bluenette, it was as if the laugh did not even occur in the first place. Why? The blue haired teen's expressionless face and tone answered everything.

"Your group is interesting" said Kuroko as he looked at the quarelling teens. "...You're all from the basketball club, right? I think I saw you guys at the registration booth." he asked.

The group suddenly perked up.

"Yes. We are from the basketball club." answered Akashi "A while ago, I also saw you watching our game." the red haired noticed a faint smile on the bluenette.

"Ehh?!" Kise suddenly piped up to Akashi. The blonde was supposed to ask why the red captain did not inform them about this but he suddenly heard a familiar snipping of scissors. It might've been the blonde's imagination... Still, he kept his mouth shut.

"You saw me? ...That's weird" Kuroko looked at the ground. "Nobody would have noticed me..."

_'I find that hard to believe...'_ the group thought simultaneously and sweatdropped as they remembered what happened in class. The bluenette noticed their inward confusion.

"At least, at that time. I made sure no one would notice me." added Kuroko.

"I don't really get it." Kagami muttered as he places his hands on his hair.

"Its a matter of whom should see me." Kuroko explained "I don't think I'm even that noticeable to begin with"

"Then, what about those thugs, ssu?!" Kise somewhat complained "I mean, someone who mess with guys like those usually gets their name spread around. And looking at your reaction earlier, you look like you deal with them everyday. Won't you have a hard time hiding your presence?"

"Also, the way you came in to class a while ago would make you more noticeable even if you try to hide your presence nanodayo" Midorima added as he listened to the conversation.

"Well... in simpler words, I can just control my presence. Also, you sound as if I'm a bad person. Like a troublemaker of some sort. Please do get that image out of your head." said Kuroko as he sighed inwardly. He may act like a sloppy person sometimes but still he knows his limits. "Though, I'm flattered that you thought I can fight with this figure of mine."

"Uh...well...you do have your guns you know." Kagami said as he remembered the time Kuroko is serious with that gun of his. Noticing the bluenette's confusion about the topic, Kagami just remained silent.

"I really do not know what you're talking about...but enough of that. As I said, I'm just interested in your group. Though, as much as I wanted to chat here, I have to go now." Kuroko said as he got ready to walk away.

"Do you play basketball?" Aomine suddenly asked before the other can leave. Everyone looked at him with a face that says 'Are you serious?! What's with the sudden change of topic?!'

Aomine whispered 'What?! I just asked.'

"I-I mean, why would you even watch a basketball game if you don't play or have any interest on it?" Aomine added in his defense.

Hearing Aomine's statement, the bluenette suddenly stopped in his tracks. The group noticed his reaction so they waited for the blue haired teen's answer. Silence filled the court and by this time nobody expected a reply but-

"...I kind of play..."

The teens released a breath that they are unconsciously holding.

"But not anymore." the bluenette said as he looked at the ground.

The group wanted to ask a bit further but their question might be considered as prying. Noticing their curiosity, Kuroko just answered their silent questions.

"Basketball became really boring. Though, it was already a boring enough sport as it is."

A certain purple haired and dark blue haired flinched.

"My view of it did change a bit when I met my teammates." Kuroko continued as he looked at the basketball hoop. "Then I saw your group and it somewhat reminded me of them."

"Reminded you of what exactly?" Kagami carefully asked.

Everyone silently agreed that the group the bluenette was talking about is the other Generation of Miracles. They wondered how it went for these guys to make Kuroko end up like this...Were they even the same guys? Will they even meet them?

"Reminds me of how we pummeled through the championships which made the sport even more boring. Our opponents didn't really stand a chance against us and I don't think they ever will."

Kuroko is blunt but he never pulls someone down or insult them. Especially when it is about basketball- his teammates and his opponents. So by hearing this statement from the blue haired teen himself, even if they were to say that this person is only a 'fake', the group felt something stir in their heart. A heavy feeling that they once knew suddenly resurfaced. This made the teens argue with the bluenette.

"Why would you say that basketball is boring? Just because your team won...Surely, at some point in time, you experienced fond memories around that sport, ssu. The way everyone practiced hard, the way everyone enter a match together...your opponents also worked hard like your team..." Kise blurted out even though some of his sentences do not connect. He just can't help it because the person who helped him realize the answer to his question was the same person standing in front of him...or a copy of said person.

"Memories? They're my teammates not my friends. Just because we see each other five times a week does not mean we're friends." asked Kuroko as he looked at the group with strange eyes "Basketball is all about points. The mere fact that you can easily get a point is already proof enough that the said sport is boring."

"You talk as if you're the one getting points for your team." Akashi casually said as he joined in the conversation.

Everyone flinched a bit when they heard their former captain talk. They noticed how his tone is somewhat angry, as if his temper is about to burst, but at the same time sound so calm and collected. The group was also surprised how Akashi seems to be forgetting that this is a different timeline so the skills of this Kuroko may be different as well. Still, if the bluenette's statement made their captain like this then he must've been really pissed off on the inside.

"You talk as if you know me." the bluenette smirked for a second before returning to his usual face "I'll have you know that I'm their captain." added the blue haired teen.

Needless to say that nobody expected Kuroko's statement. They all gaped.

"Hmph. Being captain is merely a position." Akashi looked at Kuroko in the eye. "Positions does not define a person's skills and capabilities."

_'Merely a position he said. Being captain he said ...hah!'_ was pretty much what the others are thinking as they all remembered the hellish training menu's they got due to a certain captain's punishments.

"Eh..." Kuroko opened his bag and took out a ball. "Would you like to test that right now?"

"Hmph. If its a boring enough sport as you said, then why would you have a ball?" the red haired asked as he went to the middle of the court.

"I'm on an errand to buy it. The shop that I went in to is quite close from here. Then that's when I saw Momoi-san." the bluenette answered while following the red teen.

The others watched how the scene will unfold. As much as they wanted the two to stop their silent word fight they really can't scold them about it, especially their captain. Also, they all believe that Akashi won't do this without a reason even if said person is somewhat giving off an angry aura.

"Before we begin, let's make a deal"

See?

"A deal?..." Kuroko asked "Sure. If it makes the game more interesting."

"If I win, you'll join the basketball club"

Smooth. Real smooth, _captain_. Yeah, the teens pretty much had a feeling that this would happen.

"And when you lose, what's in it for me?" Kuroko's tone is somewhat hinting something.

" '_When'_? Don't sound sure that you're going to win. After all, in my whole life, I've only lost twice." Akashi stood proud "If I lose, I, as well as the others, will be your personal slaves throughout the year."

Wait, what?! Everyone looked at Akashi. Why were they involved in their argument? Why was he even making this deal in the first place?

The bluenette unnoticeably laughed "Your group really is interesting" He looked at the expressions of the red captain and his group "I accept."

"The winner is the one who would take the first three shots."

* * *

><p>The match began with Kagami throwing the ball for the tip-off. Akashi jumped in the air. In the audience' view, anyone could clearly tell that the red teen would have the ball.<p>

That is until Kuroko got it.

"That timing...he still got the ball even if he jumped a bit late than Akashi-kun" Momoi silently muttured as she spectates in the corner. The others agreed to her statement.

"Let's see what you can do, Akashi-kun" Kuroko hummed a bit as he dribbled the ball. Akashi watched him carefully.

A second passed, the bluenette was suddenly behind Akashi.

_'Vanishing...Drive?'_

That's not it. Akashi knows that the drive was not used. Then, how did Kuroko went pass him? Still, he has to be quick even if he has questions that are left unsolved. For that, he used his emperor eye to steal the ball from the bluenette before the teen can score. Akashi ran towards his basket and successfully got it in.

_'Huh?'_ the red captain observed the ball as it passed through the hoop. He looked at the ground. _'So that's why the others are playing strangely a while ago.'_

Akashi had no time to ponder in his confirmed suspicion as the match continued.

"..." the bluenette looked at the red haired with an expressionless face. "That's the first time someone actually stole the ball from me..."

" In the end, it won't matter though" Kuroko added as he dribbled the ball and once again, pass the defense of the red captain. This time, earning a score.

1-1

"So, the Tetsu here...can shoot." Aomine said as he observed the match. "Not only that, his speed is quite different too...not that he's fast or slow, his timing is just right."

"Akashicchi! You can do it!" cheered Kise. The others are also doing the same thing in their heads while muttering _'it's our life at stake here'_

Akashi observed the bluenette carefully as he plan on what he should do next. In the end, he just did what he had done a while ago with his emperor eye.

"Doesn't matter in the end, huh..." said Akashi as he successfully passed by the bluenette and did a layup to earn his second point. "You talk so big a while ago. Yet, I can just easily pass by your defense"

"Hm..."

Akashi felt a sudden chill in the air. He saw the change in his opponent's stance as said person dribbles the ball.

"I just didn't think that you were actually this strong...to think that we somewhat have the same power..." the bluenette smiled. Akashi suddenly got a glimpse of yellow as his defense got passed by Kuroko who did a similar layup like what the red haired did a while ago.

_'That's...Ryouta's?'_ the others, as well as Akashi, thought.

"Let me show you, the true power of this eyes." said the bluenette with his back turned.

2-2

Only one more point to see who will come out victorious.

Akashi dribbled the ball cautiously. One wrong move and it'll be over. He knew that the situation is already bad for him the moment the bluenette showed part of his power in the second point. Still, there's no point in giving up even if he knew the possibility that he might lose.

"This is getting too long..." Akashi heard the bluenette whisper. He silently agreed and was about to make his move but unexpectedly got the ball stolen again from him.

'Tsk.' thought Akashi as he ran to the bluenette. He has to admit that his defense is also easily broken by the other.

Akashi watched as Kuroko made a shooting pose similar to Midorima. The bluenette jumped in the air followed by the red haired who knew how to block Shintaro's shots.

"..." the blue haired teen is a bit startled when he saw the person in front of him. He can feel that this person knew how to block the shot he was going to make. He was a bit confused but at the same time he suddenly had this weird feeling in him.

"Interesting..."

Akashi widened his eyes as the ball suddenly went pass his hand and into the basket.

2-3

"Wha...?" the others were left gaping. They were so sure that Akashi had the ball for that particular moment. It was a sure block. So why?

_'That speed to change his shooting style...From Shintaro and then to his Phantom Shot.' _Akashi watched the others who viewed the game _'It was even way too fast to see in the spectating seat...'_

After recovering from the events, the others ran to their captain.

"I lost" said Akashi as he returned his gaze to the bluenette behind him who had his back turned. "A deal's a deal"

The teens shivered. They temporarily forgot about the deal.

"It's okay. Forget it." Kuroko bowed to the teens as he leaves the court while playing with the ball in his hands "You gave me a nice game so I'll take that as a payment. See you then"

Once the bluenette was out of the place, the court suddenly becomes noisy.

"What was the deal for Akashi?! " Kagami blurted out as he pointed a finger at the red captain. "What if he didn't take back the deal, huh?"

When Kagami saw the captain's aura he immediately quitened down.

"Aka-chin...do you think Kuro-chin will join the club?" Murasakibara suddenly asked.

The others are shocked.

"Wait a minute...Did you plan this match beforehand?!" Aomine asked. Was this match really planned to get the bluenette join the basketball club?

"Or is this something that answers what is bothering you nanodayo?" Midorima pushed his glasses. Knowing Akashi, the guy would do certain things to get what he wants.

"Shintaro is right but you're not that wrong either. Perhaps you didn't remember that I am supposed to ask something to Tetsuya after class?" explained Akashi.

"You never really did tell us what you're going to ask ssu." Kise somewhat whined. Seeing his own style in Kuroko somewhat makes him feel unnerved.

"I just wanted to know if he plays basketball. It was simple as that. The events lead itself here." Akashi answered.

"The way he said that the sport is boring...I don't think he even wants to play" Aomine quietly said as he looked at the ground "Even though he won the game..."

"So after hearing what he said, you probably planned on making him like the sport huh." added Kagami as he listened to the conversation

"What better way to make him eventually like it is for him to join the club...Is that where the deal comes in?" Momoi asked after analyzing the situation.

"That's correct." nodded Akashi to the pinkette's statement "Also, I noticed something on your plays in the match against the seniors. So I confirmed my suspicions when I battled against Kuroko."

"Eh?" the red haired ace looked at Akashi "What do you mean?"

"Was there something wrong in how we played a while ago?" Aomine rubbed his hair. Then suddenly, he remembered something "Ah! So that's what it was"

"What is it about, Ahomine? I don't think I noticed anything off a while ago...unless you count my jumping is a bit short. Other than that, it's perfectly fine".

"Bakagami. That's the point. Your jumping is off along with my shooting and agility."

"For once Daiki actually made a somewhat sensible comment" Akashi smirked.

"Oi!"

"He has a point nanodayo" Midorima sighed as he supported his captain's argument.

"So our powers are off ssu?" Kise somewhat interrupted.

"Like we can't shoot or something?" added Murasakibara.

"Some of our powers did remain. At least, that's what I can say since I used my emperor eye a while ago against Tetsuya" Akashi explained "Although I used my eye, it still isn't as great as it was in the original timeline."

Everyone suddenly became worried. Except for a sudden red haired ace.

"Why do you guys look so worried? We may not have our old skills but..." Kagami smiled.

"We're still a team. If we combined what we have now we can win. Basketball is not meant to be played alone you know. Besides...-Why are you looking at me like that?"

Everyone looked at him with somewhat teasing eyes. They have to admit that the red head's words left a mark on them.

They weren't alone.

"Aww, Kagamicchi. I didn't know you can passionately say something so embarrassing" Kise grinned

"I didn't even say anything embarrassing! Don't look at me like that and stop calling me by that name already"

"Bakagami can actually say something that is not so stupid, huh" Aomine grinned along with Kise.

"Shut up Ahomine"

Once the mood had lifted up, the group decided that they should go home for it was already getting late.

* * *

><p>The next day came and of course, school and club activities is a must. Even though they are having a hard time in this timeline, they looked as if they adjusted themselves fine.<p>

Attending the club, the teens did not expect a certain person there.

"Kuroko?"

The bluenette looked at the group.

"Hello."

"Ehh...so you know each other then?" a certain brown haired coach asks as she inspects the group. Yesterday, she was suddenly approached by a certain bluenette, who was asking for a club form, with a few requests here and there. After testing the teen, Riko allowed him in the club.

"I met them yesterday, Riko-san" Kuroko answered.

"Well...okay then. That's great." The brown haired girl raised her eyebrows "Also, tomorrow we have a practice match so if you could help me get the..."

"I'll send it to you later." knowing full well of what the coach has to ask, the blue haired teen agreed. Riko smiled and went back to inspecting the other freshmen.

_'He actually joined...'_ the group of teens thought as they watched the bluenette talk casually to the coach in his practice clothes. Noticing the looks he was getting, the bluenette remained expressionless as he explained the situation.

"Don't get me wrong. I was just curious on how this would turn out. " Kuroko told them as he finished talking to the coach. "Also, I won't be part of the games. I'm more of what you call, a manager perhaps?"

"Eh?"

"As I said, basketball is a boring sport. I'm doing this to pass time and observe your group...maybe." the bluenette said as he went to sit down at some corner of the gym.

Merely a sport huh...

The group just smiled. It was a start. They somehow wanted to make this Kuroko like the sport that he taught them to love.

It was quite selfish of them.

Deep inside, they knew that the days they can play with their real teammate had long passed. There is also this feeling of guilt inside them. They do not know if it was even correct for them to feel happy at this situation. They weren't even supposed to be here in the first place. But what can they do? They are clueless on how to go back to their own timeline.

Still, in both timeline, even if basketball is just a mere sport, it will always be there to connect them. It was where all their memories have lied. So it might be the key to get back to their own world.

* * *

><p><strong>QnQ I feel as if I did something wrong in this chapter but I can't point out what it was. Or its just me being paranoid. <strong>

**meep. I apologize for any grammar, spelling or paragraph mistakes since English is not really my native language**

**Hopefully, I can update a bit more faster but usually I update every two weeks if there's not that much school work.../)~(\**

**Let's just hope I don't mess up the next few chapters as I introduce the other characters or something. Their powers will also be somewhat explained in the upcoming chapters.**

**Yeah. **

**See you guys~ hope you enjoyed. **

***hides somewhere* **


End file.
